Alone Time
by vikwhis13
Summary: James and Kendall just want some time alone. Kames slash and my first slash story too. one-shot


**Hey my first Kames story =) I have no experience what so ever so cut me some slack ^_^ I'm just going to start out with a really cute, fun, fluffy one-shot, every rookie has to start out somewhere right?**

* * *

><p>Kendall and James were sitting together one the couch one evening enjoying each other's company. James was lying on top of Kendall with his head in the crook of Kendall's neck and Kendall's arms wrapped around his waist. They were watching 'Easy A' together but Kendall wasn't paying much attention, he was just mindlessly stroking James's hair.<p>

Kendall laughed a little. "Look at these locks of your James." He said.

James laughed too and asked "What about them?" he asked.

"Just look at them. They're beautiful. You could make Rapunzel herself jealous." Kendall said then kissed his head. James blushed and turned over and rested his hands on Kendall's chest.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." Kendall said and lightly kissed James's lips.

"You know," James started to say "Carlos is in bed and Logan is spending the night with Camille." He smirked then his hand found its way under Kendall's shirt.

"I know." Kendall smiled then kissed James again. James slowly started to lift Kendall shirt when they heard one of the bedroom doors open. Carlos came walking out of his room with his helmet in one hand and he was rubbing his eye with the other.

"What's the problem buddy?" James asked.

"I want a corndog." Carlos said tiredly.

"At one in the morning?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." Carlos yawned "just one is left over from dinner and I want it before someone else takes it." He said then started for the kitchen.

James rolled off of his boyfriend and groan. "I'll help you. You can't be trusted with electric appliances when you're only half conscious."

"James?" Kendall asked. He was so looking forward to see where their conversation was going to end up.

"Just a minute Kenny." James said then went into the kitchen to help Carlos. Kendall waited patiently for them to finish.

Carlos grabbed the last corndog from the fridge and put it on a plate. James took it from there and put it in the microwave. The fifty seconds it was spinning in the microwave felt like forever for both James and Carlos. Carlos really wanted that last corndog, and James just _REALLY_ wanted to get back to his boyfriend.

James pulled out the corndog for Carlos and handed it to him then Carlos walked back into his room and James walked back to the couch, hoping he could resume what he was doing with Kendall. No such luck. Kendall ended up falling asleep on the couch while James was in the kitchen. James sighed and sat down next to Kendall and made himself comfortable against his chest. Soon he fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kendall was sitting at the bar, drinking a cup of coffee and waiting for his toaster waffles to pop up. He was just sitting on the stool, enjoying the silence until James walked out of their room and into the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Babe." Kendall said and slapped James's butt.

James blushed and asked "Kendall, how'd I end up back in our bed?"

"Oh I woke up at around three and you didn't look that comfortable so I carried you back." Kendall said.

"Awwww." James said and placed himself on Kendall's leg and pressed his lips to Kendall's. Kendall placed his hands on James's hips and James put one hand on Kendall's shoulder and with the other hand he grabbed a fist full the blonde's hair.

For a while they were just lost in their own little world, they didn't even hear the toaster ding. James started to nip at Kendall's bottom lip and a moan of pleasure slipped out of Kendall. But they were interrupted when the front door swing open.

In walked in a furious Logan. "KNIGHT!" he shouted angrily.

Kendall pulled away from James and shouted "What? What! Dude I'm kissing my boyfriend!"

"Not cool man!" James shouted.

"No! I'll tell you what's not cool!" Logan shouted. He opened up his backpack and pulled out a condom "Kendall I know you put this in my bag!"

"You have no proof I put that there!" he retorted. James got off his leg and Logan yanked Kendall to his feet.

"Yeah well who else could've done it?" Logan asked "James couldn't possibly think of anything _that_ clever and Carlos doesn't even know what the hell a condom is or how to get one!"

"Well, someone got up one the wrong side of Camille's bed this morning." James joked.

"Shut up!" Logan burst.

Kendall was trying to hide his laughter "Ok dude relax. First of all don't tell my baby to shut up again or I'll kill you." He tried again to hold back his laughing "and second… yeah I put that there." And he let out his laughter. James was laughing a little too.

"Yeah well Camille saw it this morning and wants an explanation _now!"_ Logan said and started to drag Kendall out of the apartment.

"Hey you can't just take Kendall away from me like that. We were in the middle of making out!" James argued. Logan didn't answer and slammed the door. James sighed and walked over to the couch and threw himself on it, and then he heard a door open and Carlos walked out.

"Who was yelling?" he asked.

"Logan was mad at Kendall." James said.

"How come?"

"Who knows?" James said.

Carlos yawned then said "Hey man, you look bummed."

"I am. Logan just dragged Kendall away from me while we were in the middle of something." James said "Kendall and I never get any alone time anymore."

"Well me and Logan don't care if you two kiss sometimes while we're in the room."

"Well see we can't do that because kissing turns into other stuff."

"Like what?" Carlos asked. Darn his curiosity.

James was laughing on the inside but on the outside he sighed and said "Hugs, Carlos. Kissing turns into hugs." Carlos 'Oh'ed but he was still confused.

James groaned and stood up "So do you want some bacon?" he asked Carlos.

"Oh I'd love some!" Carlos said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Logan finally returned with Kendall a half hour later, both of them were rubbing their aching cheeks. Kendall immediately felt better when he saw James bending over the kitchen counter.<p>

"Hey babe." Kendall said "You're wearing those that really show off your ass again." he smiled.

"Do you want me to change?" James joked.

Kendall grabbed James's butt and brushed his lips against James's. When they broke away Kendall said "Don't even think about it." He said in a husky tone then resumed kissing. James sat on top of the counter and wrapped his legs around Kendall's hips and cupped his face in his hands. Kendall slowly slipped his hands into James's pants and ran his hands near the waistline then unbuttoned James's jeans. He was about to unzip them when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket.

They both pulled away and James grabbed Kendall phone. "It's a text from Gustavo." James said. Kendall groaned and grabbed the phone.

He read the text message and then told James "He wants me at the studio for a bit." Kendall said.

"Awwww no. I want my Kenny here with me." James said.

Kendall smiled and kissed James's cheek "I want to be with you too baby, but I have to or he'll fire my ass."

James huffed. "Promise to get back soon?"

"I promise." Kendall said then kissed James's lips again. Before they knew it they were making out again. They were interrupted when Gustavo sent Kendall another text that said 'NOW DOG!'

Kendall pulled away again and walked out of the apartment. "See ya Jamie" he said then closed the door. James groaned and sadly slumped.

* * *

><p>James waited hours for Kendall to come back. Kendall had been gone for 11 and a half hours and he was waiting alone because Logan and Carlos had already went to bed. James was determined to get his alone time with Kendall, even if he was close to falling asleep. Finally Kendall came back looking dead tired.<p>

"You're home!" James said happily and sprung from the couch to hug his boyfriend. Kendall returned the hug and kissed James's cheek. "I missed you." James said.

"I missed you too babe." Kendall said.

James rested one hand on Kendall's chest and traced circles on his chest with the other. "Now we can have some alone time." James said in a flirty tone.

"Look, I would love to spend time with you, but I'm tired baby. Gustavo made me work hard today and I just want to get to bed right now."

James felt so frustrated on the inside. It had been weeks since he spent any time with Kendall. All he wanted was just a half hour alone with Kendall, at least. "Okay." James pouted.

Kendall smirked. "You're cute when you pout, you know that Jamie?" he said then took James's hand "Let's go to bed." Then led him to their room.

* * *

><p>Next morning Kendall woke up and saw James sleeping on the other side of their bed. Being careful not to wake up James he rolled out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen for his coffee.<p>

"Hey man." Logan said. Kendall turned around and saw Logan and Carlos in their swim trunks with their pool towels.

"Hey." Kendall said.

"Me and Logan are going to the pool." Carlos said.

"Yeah see you guys later." Logan said then they headed out the door. Kendall shrugged and waited for his coffee to finish brewing. It finished and he poured it into a mug then leaned up against the counter. Things were quiet in apartment 2J, at least until James came into the room.

"Morning Kenny." James said with a smile. James walked over to Kendall in the kitchen and they locked lips. Kendall had one hand on James's waist and the other hand was holding his mug.

They broke away and James asked "Where are Logan and Carlos?" he asked.

"They went to the pool." Kendall said. James's stomach filled with butterflies. _Finally alone time_ he thought.

James grabbed Kendall's coffee mug as he was drinking out of it and put it on the counter. "Hey I was drinking that." Kendall said. James paid no attention and grabbed Kendall by the collar of his white t-shirt and dragged him to the couch. He softly pushed Kendall onto the couch. Kendall propped himself on his elbows then James got on top of him.

"I love you Kenny." James said crashed his lips against the blonde's. James weaved his hands through Kendall's hair and Kendall supported both of their weight with his elbows.

They broke away and Kendall said "I love you too baby." James kissed Kendall's cheek and slowly licked his way down to Kendall neck. Kendall's elbows finally gave in and Kendall was lying flat on his back. He moved his hands to James's butt and squeezed it.

"Oooh." James moaned then locked lips again. Kendall slipped his tongue into James's lips and did some exploring, but it didn't last long because James pulled away.

"What?" Kendall asked.

James didn't answer right away, instead he grabbed Kendall's collar again and dragged him to their room. "I wanna take this to our room." He said as he opened the door.

"Oh." Kendall smiled. James shut the door then he was sandwiched between the door and Kendall's strong body. Kendall slowly ran his hands down to James's hips and pressed a kiss to his lips.

James wasn't very satisfied with being against the wall so he grabbed Kendall and started to drag him to the bed. They both got under the cover and locked lips. _I love this alone time_ James thought. He slowly reached under Kendall's shirt and finally got a chance to get it completely over his head, and then Kendall did the same. He was about to take off Kendall's boxers but before he could Kendall got out of bed and walked to a desk.

"Kenny come back in bed." James pouted.

"Give me a second babe." Kendall said. He got a piece of paper, a sharpie and some duct tape from a drawer and wrote something on the paper.

"What are you doing sweetie?" James asked.

"Just making sure people leave us alone for once." Kendall said then ripped off a piece of duct tape from the roll and put it on the paper. He then took the paper, opened the door and stuck it on. "That should keep Logan and Carlos out for a while." Kendall said. He shut the door and walked back to the bed and got under the covers. "Now where were we?" Kendall asked. James smirked and started to slip Kendall's boxers down.

* * *

><p>Logan and Carlos returned from the pool a few hours later. Both of them tossed their gear to the side and Logan went to the kitchen while Carlos went into the hall to grab something from his room. As he passed by Kendall and James's room he saw the sign Kendall had put up. "Do not disturb." He read out loud.<p>

"What?" Logan asked from the kitchen.

"There's a sign on the door that says 'Do not disturb'." Carlos pointed out. Logan walked into the hall and saw the sign Carlos was talking about. Suddenly they heard banging and moaning coming from inside the room.

"Ooooohhh Kendall." They heard James moan and more banging "KENDALL!"

"I wonder what video game they're playing." Carlos wondered.

Logan rolled his eyes and sarcastically said "Mario Kart."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, let's not critisize Vic today =) I tried at attempt Kames slash and it took a lot of guts to post it so please don't be mean. I don't mind constructive critisism though.**

**Haha I might be trying out this whole slash thing but there's no way I'm coming out of my comfort zone ^_^ Carlos stays sweet, adorable, innocent, and naïve and slightly oblivious in all my stories. It's adorable.**


End file.
